


Sleeping beauty

by Quakerlass



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Violence, Post-Apocalypse, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: Most humans never knew that vampires existed until one day more and more people start disappearing, then some start turning up attacking their families. Eventually authorities have to admit that mythical vampires actually exist. But by then it's too late to stop the attacks and humans find themselves living in small fortified communities. There are guards on every town and vampire hunters who spend their lives travelling between towns hunting. Despite the hunters, and the apparently small population of vampires, they are winning, it only takes a few vampires to wipe out an entire town, and humanity is losing.Meet Peter Vincent, one of these hunters, he's about to meet a couple of vampires unlike any he's met before and they have a theory about him and how, together, they can make the human and vampire communities work together.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a multi-part fic and I can't guarantee when updates will be (if we go into full lock down probably quicker than I expect lol). Its a slow burn with some drama and angst but this is me so there will be a happy ending.

Peter stared out at the scene before him. Las Vegas, long abandoned now of course, like almost all cities, but especially a desert one like this. There was nowhere suitable for growing anything and the constantly encroaching sand would make defence difficult.  
He wondered what it had been like back in the old days, when humanity had thought it ruled the world. All the lights and the noise, then he shook himself. What did it matter? Those days were gone and not coming back, not now vampires had taken over. He wondered, not for the first time, which, if any, of the rumours about that time, about the beginning war, were true. Before deciding it didn’t matter, it wasn’t like he remembered it anyway. That world had been long over before he was even born. He had been born into the world of small fortified towns, armed guards checking any new comers and wandering hunters. All trying to avoid or kill the vampires that also roamed the country killing any unprotected humans they found.

He didn’t want to have to stay here, but his injured leg meant he wouldn’t be able to reach the next safe town by nightfall. Of course vampires would often be out in the day but they still seemed to prefer the night. So he decided to hole up for the night and move on as soon as the sun came up. If he felt well enough anyway.  
He found an old apartment building pretty quickly. The bottom few floors were choked with sand but the upper levels seemed fine. Most of the rooms had been ransacked but the penthouse was mostly untouched, with a couple of small rooms which could be fortified if needed. It didn’t take Peter long to get settled in.  
Las Vegas seemed spookier than most of the other abandoned cities he’d been in. It almost felt like there was some kind of hidden life there. Although he’d seen no sign of occupation, either human or vampire. Still he would be glad to leave it behind. 

The following morning, after a restless nights sleep, Peter found his leg still felt stiff and painful so he decided to stay another day. He had enough food to last for a while, not much really fresh if course but edible, and he could check out the city. Perhaps there was something worth scavenging in the ruins. After a quick breakfast he got dressed, grabbed a couple of weapons and headed out into the city. 

A couple of hours searching hadn’t provided much. There was no food left after so long, but there was plenty of money and jewellery lying around, some of it silver, which he pocketed. He knew a blacksmith up north who made an alloy with it that vampires hated as it acted like a poison when they were cut with it. Peter had a small knife made of it, given to him by his mentor Bobby, which had saved his life more than once.

He was considering heading back to his hideout when he heard a noise in the distance. It sounded like shouting, and he stood for a moment wondering if he should investigate, before deciding he better had in case whatever it was came back to bite him on the arse. Slowly, keeping to the shadows, he approached the square the noises were coming from and stopped in shock at the scene before him.

Two hunters had a couple of kids, who were obviously vampires, trapped in some kind of magic circle. He’d heard there were ways to do it but hadn’t investigated. After all how would you test it? If it went wrong you’d get your head ripped off, if you were lucky. But these two seemed to have managed it.  
The kids, who were snarling like wild animals, were being kept trapped while the hunters threw things, like bits of silver at them; they seemed to be trying to see what would hurt them. But mainly, from what they were shouting, just enjoying their torture.  
Peter scowled, sure he’d killed his fair share of vampires, but he didn’t torture them. He only did it to help the human communities survive.  
He’d never come across any vampire kids before, which he was grateful for. He wasn’t up for killing kids, even vampire ones. So with a sigh he stepped out of the shadows.

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” he asked, walking slowly towards them.  
“Who are you?” they asked spinning round to face him.  
“Just passing through,” stated Peter, raising his hands. “I see you’ve got yourselves a couple of vampires.”  
“Yeah,” answered the tall one. “Caught them sneaking around, animals,” he sneered. “Seemed like a good chance to try out our new trick,” added the shorter one.  
“Yeah, I can see that,” said Peter slowly. “Seems a bit cruel though, why not just kill them?”  
“Not as much fun is it? What do you care anyway? What are you, some kind if vampire lover?” and they began to walk towards him.  
Peter swore to himself, wishing he’d kept his nose out, “hey, just relax, obviously I hate these fuckers just as much as you...” but before he could finish he had one on either side if him, knives out.  
“Fuck,” he exclaimed, pulling his own knife out and diving to avoid a blow from the taller one. He tripped the short one and managed to get a couple of kicks in before the tall one was on him. 

Fortunately, despite his injury, Peter was a much better fighter than both the other two hunters put together, and soon had them both knocked out. Most other hunters were only interested in killing vampires to help their human communities. But these two were clearly only interested in killing and hurting so Peter didn’t have many qualms about talking them down.

That only left one problem, what to do with the vampires. He turned to face them, seeing, with some surprise, that they were now just standing looking at him with interest.  
“What the fuck am I going to do now?” said Peter to himself.  
The kids glanced at each other, “you should let us go,” stated the girl.  
“So you can make me lunch?” answered Peter with a laugh. “I don’t think so.”  
“No, so we can save your life this time,” said the boy.  
“Alec!” hissed the girl.  
“What? We need to get away before you know who gets here we can’t risk…”  
“Tell me what’s going on,” interrupted Peter, before an argument could get started.  
“It’s a long story,” said the girl. “But get us out of here and we’ll tell you everything. We even know how the whole war started.”  
“Fuck,” Peter swore again.  
“And if you don’t let us out, we’re all going to die very soon.”  
“I am a total fucking idiot,” said Peter, but he walked forward and broke the circle, holding up his knife he backed away and they walked towards him.

“I’m Alec,” said the boy, “and this is my sister Jane. We’re not going to hurt you but we do need to get out of here. Where are you staying? Do you need to collect anything?”  
“I’m holed up in an old apartment building,” answered Peter. “I’ll need to collect my stuff,” and he quickly explained where it was.  
The nodded and walked towards Peter, who began to back off again, still nervous. Before he could get far they had grabbed him and the next thing he knew they were outside the apartment he’d been hiding out in.  
“Holy shit,” said Peter. He’d seen how fast vampires could move before but he’d never personally experienced it like that.  
“Go and grab your things,” said Jane. “Quickly,” before Peter could argue.  
Shaking his head he ran up stairs and collected his things before hurrying back down.  
Jane and Alec were looking around warily when he got back.  
“What are we going to do about the other hunters?” Peter asked.  
“Leave them,” answered Jane dismissively. “If we’re lucky they’ll distract our pursuers and give us more time to escape.”  
Peter wasn’t too concerned about the fate of the other hunters; they had acted worse than some of the vampires he’d seen. And so he didn’t argue when Jane took his arm and they raced away from the city.

They moved so fast Peter had almost no comprehension of just how fast they were moving or where they were going. They eventually stopped near a town Peter recognised and he breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Thanks for the help kids, but you can drop me off here, the towns people will look after me.”  
“Sorry I don’t think so,” said Jane. “Our pursuers might realise then you and the towns people would be in danger, you need to stay with us till we lose them,” she finished determinedly.  
“Ah, I don’t think so,” said Peter, not keen to experience the running again. But before he could argue any further, Jane had grabbed his arm and they were off again. What followed would become some of the worst days of Peter’s life.  
They moved from abandoned cities to woods and meadows, stopping only for short periods to allow Peter to rest a little and check if they were still being followed. 

Peter had no idea how much time had passed when they finally stopped in a quiet, beautiful forest and Jane announced they had lost their pursuers. Although Peter had lots of questions he really wanted to ask, all he wanted at that moment was to get some proper rest.  
He lay down, grateful to finally be able to relax after their journey. He wasn’t worried about the twins, as he’d taken to calling them, hurting him. After all they’d had every chance to over the journey and hadn’t. So putting his bag down Peter lay on some soft looking moss and went straight to sleep. 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep when a noise woke him and he saw the twins enter the clearing carrying some fresh vegetables and a dead chicken.  
“Where did you get those from?” asked Peter frowning.  
“There’s a village a few miles away,” answered Alec.  
“You stole them?”  
“No, we left payment,” said Jane, sounding offended.  
“Just what kind of payment can a couple of vampires leave?” said Peter curiously. Humans no longer had any need for money and wouldn’t trade with vampires anyway.  
“We passed a large fallen oak tree near by so we carried it to the village. It’ll be very useful to them. Don’t worry we were careful about getting your food. There won’t be any mobs coming after us.”  
“Ok, ok,” said Peter, not quite sure what to say to that. He’d never come across any other vampires who acted like this. Although he did remember his mentor telling him a story of how he’d been helped by a vampire once, but Peter hadn’t wanted to hear such a story at the time and it hadn’t been mentioned again. 

“Why don’t you get your meal ready and then I think we need to talk,” said Jane.  
“You’re not wrong,” answered Peter, getting up and starting a fire with the wood the twins had also bought. It didn’t take long for him to get the fire going and the chicken and vegetables cooking together in a pot. Peter was well used to the outdoor life and knew all kinds of meals that could be cooked outdoors with minimal resources. A chicken and some fresh veg was a feast as far as he was concerned, especially after the last few days.

“We are Jane and Alec Volturi, before all this,” Jane waved a hand as if to indicate the world, “happened we lived in a town in Italy with our family. Our father, Aro Volturi, was the king of a ruling elite of vampires, with his two brothers. Together they stopped vampires from overrunning the world and human from finding out we existed. It worked for centuries,” she stopped as if thinking back.  
“So what went wrong,” asked Peter after a few moments.  
“Our father,” she started, then stopped again. “Our father fell in love with a mortal man named Will. Everything was good for a while. Aro was happier than I ever remembered seeing him,” she stopped again at this and was quiet for a long time. 

Eventually Alec continued, “We all loved Will, he was funny and kind. We were so happy when Aro asked him to become a vampire and stay with him forever and he agreed. Our father wanted to make a big celebration of it, it wasn’t often we created a new vampire. There hadn’t been any since me and Jane. But before it could happen Will died, he fell in our library and hit his head, it was just a stupid accident, but he died almost instantly and by the time he was found there was no chance of bringing him back. Our father blamed himself for waiting, for not turning Will immediately and began to isolate himself from us.” 

That was when things really started to go wrong,” said Jane taking up the story again. “We interred Will in our crypt, and Aro began spending more and more time in there with him. He just couldn’t accept that Will was gone and that it was a simple accident. We tried to keep things running but eventually word got out that Aro was no longer in charge. There were others in our community who didn’t like how we ran things. They thought we should massacre almost all humans, to only keep a few alive, like cattle, for food. They’d been stopped before by Aro’s reputation for ruthlessness, he didn’t want that kind of community and everyone knew it. But with him gone, they staged a coup. We fought back for a long time but eventually we had to run,” Jane stopped and put her head down.

Peter sighed thinking about everything they’d said. As he did he had a vision of a man with long dark hair, hanging like a vale, over his face standing by a casket in a dark room.  
“So what happened to Aro?” he asked after a while.  
“Once we realised we were losing we got Aro into a casket and took him and Will with us. We escaped here to America with some of those still loyal to us. The others stayed behind to distract our attackers and give us time to escape. Of course by then humans knew all about us and the war had started but we were able to hide them both and we split up to hide as well. So now you know,” Alec finished. 

“There are lots of theories about what happened,” said Peter eventually, “but no one ever guessed it was because of lost love. But what about me? I know you didn’t drag me all this fucking way to thank me for helping you out back there. You’d have left me at the nearest town if that was the case, no matter what you said.”  
“We think,” said Jane, after exchanging a glance with Alec, “we think that you are the reincarnated soul of Will.”  
Peter laughed, “You are kidding me! Fuck you aren’t are you?” he said with a sigh after seeing their faces.  
“Our family has various gifts, one of which is psychic powers, although Aro was the only one with a real skill for it. So we are more aware of such things than most humans or vampires.”

“Look, I don’t know what you’ve got in mind, but I’m not gonna go to wherever you’ve got Aro stashed and wake him up like prince charming and sleeping beauty. Life isn’t a fairy tale, trust me.”  
“We know that,” said Jane calmly. “We have a proper plan. We’ve stayed in contact with these still loyal to us and our way of doing things. We also have some spies in the enemy camp and we’re planning a counter attack. We think that if we can kill their leader, Jerry Dandridge that we can take their whole operation down. That way we can start building a new community, working with humanity. Yes we hope our father wakes up but even if he doesn’t we’re tired of running so we’re going to fight.”

“Wait,” said Peter, “Jerry, Jerry Dandridge is their leader?”  
“Yes, why?” asked Jane.  
“He killed my parents, I would have died too but I hid and eventually he left. I was found a few days later by a hunter who took me in and trained me up. Well sod sleeping beauty; you can count me on your plan anyway. Humanity’s had it anyway unless we find someway to work with you. A way that’s not Jerry’s way. So what’s the plan?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins explain their plan to Peter, who has an idea how they can get more help.

The twins explained that their plan was to bring together everyone who was loyal to them at the place where Aro and Will were. Jerry was to think that the twins were there alone and to get complacent. Only to become the victim of an ambush that would kill him. It was a risky plan as they would be outnumbered even if Jerry believed their misdirection and only bought a few vampires with him and they knew it, but they were getting fewer and fewer every year as Jerry’s people tried to track down and kill all opposition to him. 

“We know the risks of fighting Jerry where Aro is, but if we lose it won’t matter what happens to him anyway.”  
“Ok,” said Peter, “that’s a shit plan, but I can’t think of anything better. I do have an idea for some extra help though. I know some hunters who might be willing to help. It might take a bit longer but if we can put some of them in touch with trustworthy vamps we could add to our attacking force.”  
The twins exchanged a look, which made Peter wonder what they were thinking, but they quickly agreed. Peter told them about a couple he knew who lived in a village not far from where they were. They were good friends of his and Peter thought they were the best choice to discuss the plan with. If he could win them over it would be easier to persuade other hunters to join them.

“Hey Charley,” said Peter walking up to the young man guarding the village gates.  
“Peter, it’s great to see you. What are you doing here? I thought you were on the other side of the country,” answered Charley with a pleased smile.  
“I was,” answered Peter.  
“So what? You learned to fly? Actually got one of those old planes up and running?” Charley laughed.  
“Not that, but uh, when do you get off shift?”  
“The sun’ll be setting in about an hour so we’ll be locking the gates soon then I’ll be done.”  
“Cool, I take it Amy’s here too?”  
“Yeah she’s at home. Why? What’s going on Peter?” asked Charley with a frown.  
“I’ll go see Amy, you come and join us when you’re done and I’ll explain everything,” answered Peter.  
Amy was equally pleased and confused to see their old friend. Peter explained that he’d well, explain, everything when Charley arrived, to save repeating himself.  
Amy agreed and set to work producing a meal for them to enjoy while they chatted waiting for Charley to come home.

“Well,” said Amy eventually, after they’d eaten a delicious meal. “Are you finally going to tell us the secret of how you got halfway across the country so quickly?”  
“It’s a bit of a long story but it all started when I saved the lives of a couple of vampires,” Peter smiled at their shocked faces. “Yeah, it surprised the fuck out of me too.”  
He explained the whole story to them as they ate dessert and treated themselves to a drop of the brandy that Peter had bought with him.

“Wow,” said Charley as Peter finished. “That’s some story.”  
“I thought so,” answered Peter. “But from the looks on your faces why do I think you’re not as surprised as I expected.”  
“You remember how Amy and I met right?” asked Charley.  
“Of course, damsel in distress, rescue by the handsome hunter,” Peter grinned at Amy’s glare.  
“I was not a damsel in distress! I’m perfectly capable of rescuing myself,” she said, reaching across to hit his arm.  
“I know, I know,” Peter laughed. “You’ve rescued me often enough.”  
Amy huffed but then smiled back, knowing that Peter knew she was at least as good a hunter as he was, if not better. Although she and Charley had settled down in a village now rather than doing as Peter did and travel the country.

Charley and Amy exchanged a look after hearing Peter’s story and he wondered what they were going to say. It was obvious that there was more to the story than he realised. “So are you going to tell me what else happened?” he asked after a moment.  
“There was something we didn’t tell you about the hunt and the rescue,” said Amy after exchanging another glance with Charley. “I wasn’t actually doing so well at rescuing myself and Charley wasn’t doing such a good job of rescuing me. The vamps we’d been after had us both tied up and were about to kill us when another vamp burst in. She attacked the ones who were holding us and freed us.”

“What the hell?” exclaimed Peter, “another vamp saved you?”  
“Yeah, we were pretty surprised too. She didn’t tell us who she was or what she was doing helping. After she got us free, and killed the other vamps, she left and that was all,” finished Charley.  
“And you didn’t tell me what really happened?” asked Peter, surprised that his friends hadn’t trusted him with the story.  
“Sorry,” said Charley. “We were going to but we saw Bobby first and told him. He said he’d also been saved by a vampire once, and not the same one who helped us. He warned us that when he’d tried to tell you about it you got really upset because of what happened to your parents so we decided to keep the real story quiet and made up the one we told you.”  
“Fuck, I remember that. I just didn’t want to hear what Bobby had to say, all I could think of was my parents,” Peter was silent for a moment. “So the vamps who saved you two and Bobby were not the same and they weren’t the twins either?”  
“Nope, but they must be the same family right?”  
“Uh, yeah. But I mean, damn it, I need to speak to the twins. We need to find out just how many of their family are out there. Is there somewhere we can meet them safely?” asked Peter.  
“I’m not working tomorrow so we can go for a walk to catch up and secretly meet the twins to discuss the plan,” said Charley.  
Amy and Peter agreed and so the following morning they walked out into the local woods to meet the twins. 

Charley and Amy were understandably nervous about meeting the twins but they knew that Peter trusted them and so it didn’t take long for both sides to be sharing stories. It turned out that the twins and the rest of the surviving Volturi coven had been helping a lot of hunters over the years. Although most hunters understandably, kept quiet about such things happening not wanting to admit they’d been saved by the creatures they were trying to kill.  
Peter was shocked at the stories but had to admit that at least it would make persuading other hunters to help them a lot easier as it seemed like most of them had been helped by vampires at one time or another. 

Over the next few days Peter let the twins take him all over the country talking to hunters he knew and explaining their plan. They started with hunters the twins had helped previously or knew that other members of their coven had helped.  
Not all of the hunters were keen to help but they understood Peter’s reasoning and agreed that they would join the fight. The twins helped match them up with various vampires who they trusted and their plans moved quickly forward.

There was only one problem… 

“You know you’re going to have to tell me where Aro is eventually don’t you? We need to start getting people into position. Soon Jerry is going to figure out something is going on. It’s already taken a lot of fast talking to get people this far and questions are being asked.”  
Jane and Alec looked at each other, and Peter worried about just where he was going to have to tell the hunters to go. Had they left Aro in the arctic or somewhere?

“They’re in Las Vegas,” said Jane eventually.  
“Fuck,” Peter swore, “no wonder it felt so fucking creepy there. You’re telling me I was right where he is and you dragged me halfway across the country away from him and now we’re gonna have to go back?”  
“Yeah, sorry,” said Jane, not entirely looking it. “There are tunnels under Vegas that go for miles so it seemed a good place to hide out. We go there periodically to check on him. That’s how we got caught by those hunters. We had to run once you freed us, we knew that Jerry was following us and we couldn’t risk him figuring out that’s where Aro is. If Jerry killed Aro before we could spring our plan that would have been the end of us.”  
Peter grumbled but he knew they were right, “fine, well let’s take a look at the map and start figuring out where to place everyone.”

Peter knew he’d done more travelling over the last few weeks than he’d done in his entire life, even as a hunter. The latest trips had been to meet all their allies and tell them where to hole up and wait for the signal to attack. They needed everyone far enough away that their enemies wouldn’t be suspicious, but close enough that they could get to the rendezvous when needed. Word that hunters and vampires were working together would get out soon enough, and they didn’t want to risk Jerry figuring out what they were up to.

Once that was done the twins told Peter they wanted to see Aro before the attack began. This was part of the plan anyway. To go to Las Vegas and ensure they were seen, after all they needed Jerry to see where they were; now they were ready to spring their trap.  
But they wanted to take Peter with them and he didn’t want to go. Partly because he knew they were still holding out a hope that he could somehow wake Aro up. Peter didn’t believe that could happen and he didn’t want to see their hopes dashed, and he had another worry.

Ever since he’d first met the twins, and they’d taken that first journey, he’d been having, he hesitated to call them visions, more sort of dreams, where he was standing in the doorway of a dark room looking at a long haired man standing over a closed casket. The same vision he’d had when they first told him about Aro.  
He couldn’t deny he knew who it must be, but he was afraid because although the twins had talked about Aro, they hadn’t really described how he looked. So how could Peter know, how could he see him so clearly in his dreams? And if he saw him in Vegas and it was the same as his dreams, he wasn’t sure what that would mean.  
On the other hand, however small the chance, he would have to take it to help them win. And having Aro with them, might just be enough to turn the tables in their favour. So, after some hesitation he agreed.

Peter wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was scared shitless as the twins lead him down a long dark tunnel under Las Vegas. They seemed to be natural caves that had been expanded by human hands at some time in the past. Peter didn’t know why and wasn’t interested in finding out at that moment in time.  
They’d taken so many twists and turns he had no idea how to find his way back, but he’d agreed to do it so he couldn’t back out now. Or at least, that’s what he kept telling himself.  
Eventually they came to a large open doorway, a deeper darkness showing in the light of the flickering torch Peter carried. The twins left him waiting nervously in the tunnel, while they went inside. After what seemed like hours to Peter, but in reality were only a few minutes, they returned.  
“We’ve told Aro that someone new is about to come in,” said Jane. “We didn’t say who we thought you were though.”  
“There was no change since the last time we were here,” added Alec.  
Peter took a deep breath and walked the few steps down the tunnel to the doorway and stepped cautiously inside.

The surprisingly large room on the other side was lit by lots of candles which the twins had bought. Explaining that they didn’t usually bother, as they could see in the dark.  
Peter stood in the doorway, taking in the scene before him. As he’d feared, and expected, it was exactly as it had appeared in his dreams. The casket placed on a natural stone shelf with the man, Aro, standing over it, head bowed.  
Peter approached slowly, not sure what to expect. He stepped up to Aro’s side, staying out of arms reach, and wondered what the hell he should say.

He decided to go for an easy, “hey, uh, Aro, I’m Peter. I expect the twins told you who I am,” he sighed relaxing a little as there was no reaction. Although he was not sure if he wanted one or not.  
“I don’t know if I should be telling you this but they think I’m the reincarnated soul of Will,” he gave a quiet laugh. “I know it sounds fucking stupid,” as Aro remained standing silently Peter continued. “It probably doesn’t even matter, what you really need to know is we’re working together in a plan to kill Jerry and take the world back. To make the Volturi vision of the world a reality again. Well kinda, vampires are going to have to work with humans rather than ruling them but it’s not going to be war like it is now. We need you to wake up man, we need your help, whether you believe them or not about me and Will. Fuck, I don’t believe them about me and Will, although I’ve been having some wild dreams lately,” he stopped and looked at Aro. But there was no movement, no reaction; he could have been looking at a beautiful carving of a man. 

He moved slightly closer, looking more carefully at the vampire. Aro’s white skin seemed to glow in the candle light, his eyes were closed and there wasn’t even a flicker of movement in the long eyelashes which rested on his cheeks, Peter wondered briefly what colour his eyes were. He supposed red, as were the twins, and for a moment he imagined them opening, a fierce gaze turning to him, but nothing happened.  
Slowly he reached forward and touched Aro’s hand. It was cold and smooth under his fingers, he took it more firmly in his and squeezed gently as he began to speak again.

“Aro look, I heard my parents die, I heard a vampire, Jerry, kill them and it was hell. I blamed myself for years, tortured myself thinking about what I could have done, how I could have saved them. But I didn’t give up. If you won’t wake up to help us try to save the world, or for what the twins think I am then do it for them. I don’t know what your history with them is but I know they think of you as their father. If this goes wrong we’re all going to die, including them,” he stared at Aro, despite still being afraid he was now willing there to be some kind of reaction but the silent stillness remained.  
Peter continued to stare for a moment longer then felt his anger rise.

“Fine, if you want to stay here and let your family die like a selfish fucking prick then go ahead, but I’m gonna fight,” and with that Peter dropped Aro’s hand and walked out, blowing out the candles on the way, to leave the room, and it’s occupant back in total darkness.  
He didn’t bother looking back as he walked out of the doorway, merely walking back to the light of the torch, the twins were holding. His expression telling the twins what had happened, even if they hadn’t been able to hear.  
“Well I say we fight never mind whether he ever wakes up. It won’t be easy but I reckon we have a reasonable chance of winning,” said Peter trying to sound positive but he could see from the looks on the twins faces they weren’t convinced, and he didn’t blame them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change of POV for this chapter, just a short one but I wanted to explore Aro's feelings and memories a bit.

Aro stood silently in the darkness. From the outside he appeared totally unmoving; not a being made of flesh and stolen blood, but his mind was busy. He was reliving, again, all his memories of Will.   
He’d first come to Volterra as a researcher and historian, asking to look at their library. Naturally the guards had refused access. They couldn’t risk anyone finding out the truth of who and what they were after all. But Will hadn’t listened, he’d sneaked in after hours, determined to see what they were hiding. Aro had been the one to find him.   
It had been pure chance; he’d wanted a specific book and decided to go to the library himself rather than waiting for a servant to fetch it. Only to find a stranger, Will, trying to hide.   
Aro had been ready to kill him but Will’s explanation as to why he was there, his enthusiasm for the library and their collection, not to mention his cheeky smile and handsome features had charmed Aro. (The twins had always joked that he thought Will was so handsome because they looked alike, although Aro himself couldn’t see it).   
So he had allowed Will to remain, on the condition that he wouldn’t be able to leave the town. Will hadn’t cared, the library was so huge he could be there for the rest of his life and hardly scratch the surface. Also Aro’s looks and manners, even when he was threatening death, had interested Will.   
Will had remained at Volterra for years, and over that time he and Aro had fallen for each other. 

Aro could remember every moment as if it had just happened. From that first moment, Will crouching inside a large cabinet, looking up at him with his beautiful blue, green eyes. Their first kiss, which started soft and gentle and ended with Will pressing Aro up against one of the book shelves in the library.  
Their first time making love with Will begging for Aro as they explored each others bodies.   
The moment when Aro had asked Will to marry him, to become a vampire and stay with him for eternity and Will had agreed, with such love and joy in his eyes.

And the moment when he’d walked into the library, looking for Will, to discuss the colour of the wall hangings for their wedding of all things. Only to see his beloved lying on the ground, the angle of his neck making it clear it was broken.  
Aro didn’t remember much after that. His cry of pain had bought others running but it had been too late. It had taken the combined strength of both his brothers and several guards to drag him away from Will’s body. It had only been when he saw Will lying in his casket that he finally accepted he was gone. 

It was at that moment Aro felt all emotion leave him. Felt his love die and his un-beating heart, which had seemed to beat again in Will’s presence, turn as cold as stone. All his love, joy and interest in the world were gone. Only the twins, as Will had called them, could provoke any reaction from him, and even that began to fade after a short time.  
All he wanted to do was relive his memories of Will, to punish himself for causing his death by being more concerned by what others thought than making sure the love of him life was safe.   
It didn’t matter that everyone had tried to convince him it wasn’t his fault, just an accident. He knew his own selfishness had caused Will’s death. 

After Will’s internment in their crypt, only flashes of memory came to Aro. People trying to talk to him, trying to make him stop blaming himself, his brothers and the twins mainly, although it had little effect. The twins moving him, his long journey in the dark to this place, only his knowledge that Will’s body was near by keeping him calm. He didn’t even know or care why they were being moved.  
And then only the darkness and his memories of Will, he was barely aware of the twins still visiting, still trying to wake him.

Until this new voice, quiet at first but never the less waking Aro from his memories for the first time in so long. Then the anger and passion, such as Aro hadn’t felt since Will left his life.   
When that warm, mortal, hand had taken his, although he hadn’t been trying to, he felt some of Peter’s memories. They started with deaths of Peter’s parents and his self hatred because of it. Followed by his determination to live and to try and enjoy life, despite those memories and what he’d suffered. His love of his friends and saving people as a hunter, rather than taking joy in the deaths he caused as a hunter, even the deaths of vampires, were strong feelings in Peter’s heart and mind.

Peter’s memory of saving the twins came through very strongly, Peter’s trust in them, despite them being vampires. Peter’s journey here, to Aro, trusting their word that they wanted to help humanity too.   
All these things were exactly like Will, so like him that Aro began to wonder if the twins were right in what they’d told Peter, he’d felt Peter’s shock and confusion in his memory of their conversation. He wondered, as Peter had done, if the hunter really could be Will’s reincarnated soul, despite their different looks. Although he only had Peter’s internal thoughts about how he looked for that, and Aro knew such thoughts were rarely accurate.  
He also saw what was happening in the world, what had happened since his withdrawal from the world and their plan to stop it.   
Aro had not taken his position as ruler of the vampire world without being an excellent strategist and he knew that their plan would fail. They were too few, even with the additional hunters, for such a plan to succeed. And once the battle was over humanity and then vampire kind’s existence was over.

If Jerry won his vampires would destroy humanity. Aro knew that humans would not consent to being willing food for vampires. Some might, a few, but not enough to feed all vampires, thus ensuring mutual destruction of both species.   
Aro knew he had a choice, stay in the dark with the final remains of the man who was the love of his life and feel the remains of the world finally crumble. Or, he could leave, he could fight, as so much of his life had been spent doing.   
He knew that before Peter coming to him, before his strength and determination, that Aro would have no thought about leaving, even for the twins, even for the world.  
But now, now he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want his old world back, his old power; he’d finally seen that power for the sham it was. But Peter, something about Peter, made him want to live again.   
He thought back over his memories, this time not of Will, but of Peter and the plans to save the world and tried to decide what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this pairing check out vincturi on tumblr.


End file.
